Under False Pretences
by DobbyRocksSocks
Summary: When John asks Amelia to save him from seeing his ex alone, she agrees. Can something good come out of it?


**Disclaimer - I own nothing you recognise.**

 **Written for;**

 **Last Ship Standing, Round 7** \- "Just pretend a little longer." / "Don't call me that." / Black.

 **Friends Challenge** \- S1, Ep14 - Two exes meeting.

 **100 Ways to say 'I love you'** \- 37. "Can I kiss you?"

 **Are You Crazy Enough** \- 408. Bumping into an ex.

* * *

 **Under False Pretences**

* * *

The little black dress; perfect.

The elegant chignon; perfect.

The morose expression; maybe not so perfect.

John handed Amelia another glass of champagne, hoping it might put a smile on her face. It did, if only a small one, but the smile didn't last.

"Just pretend a little longer," he pleaded, his eyes on the crowd around them. He'd asked Amelia to the Ministry Christmas Ball, though it was under false pretences; much as he wished it wasn't.

He'd heard that his ex was going to be at the ball, and the idea of going solo was enough to make him shudder.

Hestia could be cruel when she wanted to be, and he had no doubt that she'd enjoy him still being single far too much.

Hence, Amelia. She hadn't been planning to go to the Ball at all, but when he'd arrived in her office, all but begging; and perhaps a little actual begging, she'd caved and agreed to be his date for the evening.

Clearly she was now regretting that decision. Before he could say anything to try and cheer her up, a familiar voice sounded out behind him, and he turned to find his ex-fiance smirking at him.

"Hestia," he greeted, leaning over to kiss her offered cheek.

"Johnny," she replied, an evil glint in her eye.

"Don't call me that," he muttered, frowning.

"Flying solo?"

"Actually no," he murmured, gesturing to Amelia, who was suddenly smiling brightly, a sparkle in her eye as she turned fully to meet Hestia's eye.

Hestia's face fell like a Quaffle with no Chaser.

"Amelia Bones," she said, the words a curse from her lips. "A pleasure to meet you in person."

John barely held his scoff. She certainly didn't sound like it was a pleasure.

"Hestia?" Amelia murmured, looking at John as though in question. "I'm afraid I'm not familiar with your name, but it's nice to meet you too."

Amelia held her hand out for Hestia to shake, smiling innocently all the while.

John couldn't be happier. Amelia was perfect!

"Hestia Jones," Hestia replied, her tone barely polite. "I work for Witch Weekly."

"You're a reporter?" Amelia replied, her tone making her disapproval obvious.

"Actually, Hestia is the secretary at Witch Weekly," John corrected cheerfully, ignoring the glare Hestia gave him. "It was nice to see you Hestia, but I'd quite like to take my date for a spin around the dance floor. I hope you have a good evening though."

Without waiting for an answer, John took Amelia's glass and placed it on the bar, before he led her around Hestia and onto the dance floor, immediately sweeping her into his arms.

"Thank you, thank you, thank you," he whispered, elated when she chuckled.

"I must admit, Dawlish, that was amusing," she replied. "Almost worth dealing with Fudge for half an hour earlier."

"Well, Madam Bones, let's see if I can't improve upon your night," John replied, leading Amelia in an elegant dance.

If people stopped to watch them, they were too engrossed in conversation to notice.

Despite initially not wanting to attend the ball, John and Amelia were two of the last to leave, and rather than saying goodnight, John insisted he see Amelia all the way to her door.

It was the gentlemanly thing to do after all.

They walked up the pathway to Amelia's home, John's nerves from earlier in the night making themselves known once more.

The way she smiled at him forced his mouth to open, the words falling out like verbal diarrhea even as his brain shouted, 'Abort! Abort!'

"Can I kiss you?"

Her smile widened as she shook her head, and his heart sank. As he turned to walk away, she called him back.

"John? Ask me out on a real date - one not intended to make your ex jealous, and my answer may be different at the end of the evening."

He ignored her chuckle at the added bounce in his step as he whistled his way back down the path.

He had a date to plan.


End file.
